Vulpella
by Kal306
Summary: Beatrice Prior has a secret. There's a reason she's always in hoodies or hats, there's a reason she was chased from her old boarding school in Ohio to her new one, Factions Boarding School, in Chicago. Because, beneath the hats, hoods, and baggy pants... There's a fluffy tail and red ears. Beneath the disguises... She's part fox. Rated T cuz I like fluff ;)
1. Chapter 1

**I cannot even explain how bad I feel! I said I would start updating Vulpella in September, and it's now March.**

 **I FEEL SO BAD I AM SO SORRY!**

 **But, over the past week or so, I've been writing like crazy, and trying to get ideas and such. I have the main plot pretty well figured out, but if y'all have any ideas, I do write for you guys, so… Feel free to tell me what you like, don't like, and want to see!**

 **Now, as it's long overdue…**

 **Hope you enjoy Vulpella!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea. :)**

"You're different," my mom used to tell me, back when I was five and wondering why I didn't look like my brother. She was right, I'll give her that, but really, that 'difference' has made people scared of me, run away from me, cower in fear, and kick me out of two boarding schools and counting. But today, as I get ready to go to the third boarding school in three years, I can't help but think this is the one. Three's a charm right? The school I'm packing to go to is the prestigious Factions Boarding, in Chicago. My parents went there when they were in high school as well.

"Beatrice!" Mom yells up the stairs. "Caleb is about to leave, and you don't want to be late for your first day!"

"Coming mom!" I yell back down to her, and, pulling on a hoodie, I run quickly down the stairs and into the entranceway to the house I share with Mom, Caleb, and Dad, who's never here because he works for the government and he's always off campaigning or something. I don't pay attention to him, he doesn't pay attention to me. The first thing I see of my mother, is her ears. They're sitting on top of her head like always, one is turned towards me, the other towards Caleb. Her tail is sticking out of the back of her skinny jeans, coming out of a hole I cut last week.

"Food?" I ask, sniffing around Caleb's backpack hopefully. He rolls his eyes, but hands me some bacon.

"Damn fox senses," he mutters, shaking his head. "I can never get food past you." I smile as I eat the bacon. It's one of the best things about being a vulpella, or 'fox girl'. My smell and hearing is exceptionally good, but, unfortunately, it makes shopping a challenge.

Mom grabs her long grey coat, and pulls up the hood so when she goes outside, no one can see the tail or the ears that are physical characteristics of a vulpella.

"C'mon, we have to go." She grabs her purse, and Caleb and I follow. Caleb and I both have rolling suitcases, but while his is blue, mine is black. Also, his blue backpack is slung over one shoulder, while my black duffel bag is attached to my suitcase handle.

We load our things into the car, and get in ourselves. Caleb's in the front, but that's okay because the Bluetooth speakers are back here, so I get to be in charge of the music during the two hour drive.

I get myself situated in the car, hood up and sweatpants on, and then I turn up the music, blasting Taylor Swift's 'I Know Places'. I always found my love of that song a tad ironic.

I turned it up just enough that I can't hear my brother and my mom having a conversation in the front seat, but they can still have a conversation without yelling.

"Baby, I know places we won't be found, and they'll be, chasing our tails tryin' to track us down," Taylor Swift's amazing voice floats out of the speakers. I can't help but sing along, until I've made it through about five of her 1989 songs, and am on How You Get the Girl. I can't help but wish that a guy would say that to me, I think, as I get to the chorus.

"I want you for worse or for better, I would wait forever and ever, Broke your heart, I'll put it back together. I would wait forever and ever."

"Beatrice!" My mom exclaims. By the glare on her face, I'd say she'd been yelling at me for some time now, and that I'd been too wrapped up in the music to hear her.

"We're here?" I ask, turning off the music.

"Yes, we are. Make sure you're covered, and get out of the car please Beatrice. Caleb already has his stuff, and he's waiting." I sigh, disconnect my phone from the speakers, and fix my hood on top of my head.

I step out of the car, ears flat to my head, so that although my hearing is muffled, at least people don't see the fact that I've got something growing out of the top of my head.

"Okay, you two. I love you, visit as much as possible. Go and get your stuff from the office."

"I love you too," Caleb and I chorus, and with that we took our bags and headed into the huge main building.

I can't help but admire the walls, filled with trophies and such from previous athletes and teams. Students are rushing around, laughing with friends, and such like that. It's Sunday afternoon, and school starts in eight days.

We – finally – get to the office, and are greeted by a friendly woman sitting at the front desk.

"Hello dears. How may I help you?"

"We are Caleb and Beatrice Prior ma'am," my brother responds. "We just got here."

"Ah, yes. Caleb, you are in Erudite, and Beatrice you are in Dauntless. Right outside the door are two people, waiting to help you with everything, and they are also your roommates. Here are your uniform tickets and lists. The people outside will explain everything." Uniforms? Oh God, what am I going to do? "Also, Beatrice, it looks like your mother sent in a note saying that you are allowed to add one extra piece of clothing to your daily uniform. Don't lose that pass young lady, you only get one but it lasts the length of your time here at our lovely establishment." I nodded quickly, silently thanking my Mother.

Caleb and I walk out of the office, and sure enough there stands two people, one girl and one boy.

"Hi," the girl smiles. "I'm Christina. I take it you must be Beatrice?"

"Tris, actually," I respond.

"Well, Tris, let's go! We have so much to do, and I have to introduce you to my friends, and Oh!" She squeals, excited. "We're going to be the best of friends!"

All I get time for is a quick, "Bye bro," before being whisked away to a large black building.

"Welcome to the Dauntless Dorms. There are two people to a room. This tower is the girls' one, and that one over there," she points to a replica tower to our left, "is the boys' one. Curfew is eleven, and quiet time is between ten pm and six am. No girl and boy is allowed in a room together alone. You must be wearing your uniform at all times during the school year, which starts next Monday." By this time, we have come to a stop outside a room with the number 236.

"C'mon, we can put your stuff down and then we should decorate." I quickly unpack my stuff into the white dresser provided to me, before setting a few things on top, including my Bluetooth speakers, my cat figurine, and a picture with me and my mom. You can see my ears and tail, but that's because I was going as a Fox girl for Hallowe'en, so there's a string tied around my waist, and a headband in my hair, so that people think it's just a costume.

"Is that Natalie Prior?" Christina must have come up behind me.

"Yeah," I respond. I'm not surprised that Christina knows who she is, she's a famous model and actress, and my dad is a well-known person in the government. They met while on set, because my mom was acting the lead role and my dad was just learning the ropes, he was like the assistant producer.

"How do you know her? She's like, my hero."

"Um… She's my mom." Christina's squeal was so loud a deaf man would be able to hear it. It was made a billion times worse because of my super hearing from being part fox.

"Oh, my, gosh! That is, like, so cool!"

 **A bit of an abrupt ending, but I hope you liked it!**

 **Review and all that jazz**

 **For the first time in…** _ **seven months**_ **(?!)…**

 **Stay Dauntless,**

 **~Cat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. This is the second chapter, and before I get to the chapter I just want to say something. I just got an anonymous review on one of the chapters of my other story, New Town New Name New State New Life, and it was really rude. I just wanted to mention that when I started writing on Fanfiction, I was fourteen. (Actually I think I was younger than that when I wrote it, but I was 14 when my first chapter was posted.) Two years have gone by, and although I have gotten better with writing, I haven't gone back to edit my old stories.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has been reading all my stories all the way through, and thank you to everyone who believes in me and my writing abilities.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Tris POV

Finally, after what felt like an hour of Christina fangirling, although I think it was more like half of that, I got her to shut up, and we went to the School Mall. That's right, the school is big enough to have a full mall.

We stop at the first store, called Uniforms and Things, and go in.

The room is a pentagon, and each wall is a different colour. One wall says Amity, in a pretty cursive, and the wall is bright oranges, pinks, and yellows. The next wall says Candor in a blocky script, and one half of the wall is black where the other one is white. Then there's a totally blue 'Erudite' wall, and a gray 'Abnegation' wall. However, the wall that caught my eye was the totally black one, with Dauntless written in dark red. The word looks like it was graffiti.

I got out my list, and looked over it.

 _This is the list for one_ _Beatrice Prior_ _. She is_ _Female._ _She is in_ _Dauntless._

 _For School Days:_

 _Two pairs of tights_

 _Two school skirts_

 _One school dress_

 _Three school blouses_

 _One school blazer_

 _One tie_

 _One pair of dark red Mary Janes; One pair of black Mary Janes_

 _For Weekends:_

 _One overall dress_

 _Three pairs of school socks_

 _Three sets of Dauntless Clothes_

 _One pair of extra shoes_

 _Other:_

 _Beatrice Prior_ _has been given permission to add one thing from the school store to her daily uniform. She may buy any number of things, but she can only wear one extra thing each day._

After about three hours of shopping later, I have everything I need and so does Christina, so we head out and to the furniture store across the street for something to 'colour the room a bit,' as Christina says.

"Firstly, we need bedspreads." We walk over to the bed section of the store, and Christina makes a b line for a black comforter that has a big red rose on the bottom part, and grabs some matching pillows, while I grab a black comforter with two purple eyes on it, and some matching purple and black pillows.

"Next, we need some furniture. Our room only has two beds two night stands and two dressers, so we need a TV, and some places to sit." So, we go over to the TV section, and grab a 40''. We could've afforded more, but we figured that that was a safe bet for size, so we bought that, along with a black beanbag chair, a purple beanbag chair (that matched my bed) and a red beanbag chair (that matched Christina's bed).

We went over to a decorations section, where I grabbed a large red fox picture, and a couple framed Taylor Swift records (1989 and Taylor Swift, her last and first). Christina grabbed a couple posters and a large multiple picture frame, so I suppose she has some pictures to put in.

"Christina, are we done yet? I know most of the big things were taken back to our room, but I'm tired."

"But Tris…" I just glared at her, and she sighed, but slowly trudged back to Dauntless.

We just finished setting up our room, the big fox poster was above my bed, and the records hanging above my dresser. The last part of the TV setup was completed, and a knock was at the door.

"That'll be the gang," Christina exclaimed. "Go open the door please!"

I went to open the door for my new friend, to see six people standing outside. They were all wearing black and dark red, the custom for Dauntless. Although you don't need to wear the uniform yet (hence Christina's six inch heels) people here tended to stick to their colours. The six teenagers fell into the room, and all started talking loudly to Christina about who knows what, until someone decided to notice me.

"Hello," a blonde boy with celery green eyes smiles at me. "What's your name?"

"Oh, this is Tris," Christina decides to finally introduce me. "This is Will," she points to the boy with celery green eyes, "this is Marlene," a strawberry blonde with a twinkle in her eye and a flirtatious smile and her hand wrapped in the hand of a bronze skinned dark eyed guy who Christina introduced as Uriah. Next to him is his twin brother, Zeke, and beside him is Zeke's girlfriend Shauna.

"And this is Four," the last boy, who has a hooked nose, obviously defined muscles, is definitely good looking. But, what pulls me in is his eyes. They swirl with pain, and suffering.

Finally, I bring myself to pull away, and smile at shyly everyone. "Nice to meet you all," I almost whisper. Uriah grins so wide I'm sure it's painful.

"TRISSY!" He pulls me into a huge hug, and I'm sure I must look terrified because Marlene slaps him and says, "You're scaring the poor girl!" He steps back, looking apologetic, and I take that time to fix my hood.

"Are we going to play truth or dare," Zeke asked.

"Oh shit, I forgot about that. Um, we'll meet you at Zeke and Four's room. We need layers." I can't help but be a bit scared. Why would we need layers?

"Um, Chris? Why do we need layers?"

"If you don't answer a truth or do a dare, you have to take an article of clothing off." Oh, shit. This means that I have to both wear lots of clothing and hope that I don't have to chicken out on something. I gulp, and then Christina pushes something into my hands.

"Here, put this on." Christina shoves some clothes into my hands, and pushes me into the bathroom. "And be quick!"

I take a look at it, and see that it's black tights, a black skirt, a tank top, a dark red t shirt, a black hoodie that is covered in lines from Taylor Swift songs, and a black snapback. Oh thank god. I slip on the tights, and use bathroom scissors to cut a hole in the back, wrap my tail around my waist and put on the skirt. I tuck the tank top and shirt into the skirt, and slip the hoodie over my head. The hat goes on, followed by the hood, and I walk out of the room.

Christina passes me a pair of combat boots, the shoes I came here in. I slip them on, and we walk out the door and over to the guys dorms.

 **How was the chapter? Hope it was okay, I had a lot of fun writing it!**

 **Stay Dauntless,**

 **~Cat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thought since I've gotten so many AMAZING reviews, I'd give you all an update.**

 **Not really much else to say, which is a first for me! Normally I have really long A/Ns. This is weird.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Tris POV

I feel something for Four, something I've never felt before. And yet, I know exactly what it is. Foxes mate for life. I've never felt something for anyone before and now, I never will again. Christina and I arrive at the door to room 234, in the Guys dormitories, and we knock, before hearing a 'come in!' so we enter.

Everyone is sitting in a circle, on couches and chairs and the floor, and I see we are the last to arrive. Christina goes to sit next to Will, so the only available seat is next to Four. Oh no. I feel my tail twitching under my skirt, and as I sit down I resist the urge to wrap my tail around him, something possessive inside of me, a fox instinct.

"So, now that we are all here, who's going first, Shauna asks.

"Me, me!" Zeke exclaims, putting five year olds to shame. "Uriah! Truth or dare?"

"Dare me bro," the twin replies.

"I dare you to walk around the dauntless area without a shirt on." Everyone bursts out laughing, although I don't see what's that bad about it.

"But… Mrs. Ramirez is on duty!" I must look really confused, because all of a sudden I feel warm breath on my ear, and Four whispers, "Mrs. Ramirez is super strict, and one of the rules that most teachers don't care about during the off season but she does is that you must always be in a shirt and shoes." I nod quickly, but it's strained. His voice is like honey, and deep and… wow. I didn't realize I had been lost in thought until I was brought out of it by Christina's voice.

"Tris, truth or dare?" I immediately tense, but decide quickly.

"Truth," I reply.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" Oh thank god, an easy question.

"None," I reply.

"What, why?" Christina seemed really surprised.

"No one really caught my eye," I trailed off, thinking about the guy sitting next to me. Until now, I thought to myself.

"Did people ask you out?" Marlene asked, curiously.

"Hey, hey. I answered the question already. My turn to ask," I replied. "Um… Christina."

"Eh, throw me a truth," she replied.

"Like anyone?"

"Um, well… Yes," she muttered, eyes flitting back and forth between me and… Will. I barely contained a snicker. Wow. Christina and Will…

The game continues, and I have managed to neither give myself away, nor take anything off. Until Uriah speaks.

"Hey, Tris aren't you stifling under there?"

"No," I replied quickly. "I'm fine. Really, really fine." I looked down at my lap, then back at my friends, then back down at my lap. Luckily, by the time I looked up again, they were continuing the game.

The days passed, the weekend came, and then finally, Sunday evening. A knock at the door, and all the gang files in.

"Schedules!" They exclaim.

"Here are yours," Will adds, handing them to me and Christina. We thank him, and open ours, while everyone else does the same.

BEATRICE PRIOR

Roommate: Christina Wilson

Schedule:

6:00 Wake up

7:00 BREAKFAST

8:00 Period 1 – Algebra

(9:00 Period ends, go directly to next class)

9:05 Period 2 – English

10:05 Break

10:30 Period 3 – P.E.

(11:30 Period ends, go directly to next class)

11:35 Period 4 – Elective 1 – Art

12:35 LUNCH

2:00 Period 5 – Social Studies

(3:00 Period ends, go directly to next class)

3:05 Period 6 – Science

(4:05 Period ends, go directly to next class)

4:10 Period 7 – Language – French

5:10 Homework Break

5:40 DINNER

6:30 Free Time

10:00 Quiet time – You should be in your own room

11:00 Curfew

Christina quickly took my schedule, and pronounced that we had the same, as did everyone else in our group. We all hung out for a while, but then eight o'clock came around, and everyone decided we should get some sleep.

So, I grab my pajamas, and quickly go into the bathroom before Christina can. The second the door closes behind me, I take off my hat, and reach up to massage my aching ears. They hurt from being down all day. My tail takes itself away from around my legs, where it had been resting under my skirt.

I quickly change into my pajamas – sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a toque. I brush my teeth, and finally enter back into the bedroom.

Christina is already passed out on her bed when I get back out there, but I don't bother trying to wake her. I just slip into bed, make sure my alarm is set, and fall into sleep.

I wake up the next morning to the sound of my alarm, and Christina singing in the shower. The water turns off, and I look at the clock. 6:01.

The door to the bathroom opens, and Christina comes out, dressed in the Dauntless Uniform, which consists of a black pleated skirt with a dark red blouse, a black tie, black tights (Which I cut a hole in for my tail), Mary Janes, and the black blazer with the dark red Dauntless emblem (flames) on it.

There's another option, where instead of the skirt and blouse it's a dress, which is the one Christina is wearing, but I just stick with the skirt.

I quickly jump in the shower, washing my ears and tail with shampoo, before jumping out of the shower, and quickly blow-drying my hair and tail. I slip my tights on, making sure my tail goes through the hole. I slip my skirt on, noticing that I don't have to worry about my tail so much, because the skirt that I chose and am wearing goes to below the knee, whereas my tail is to my knees. My blouse was tucked into the skirt, part of the dress code for the school. I quickly folded my ears over, and put on the black cloak that I got from the store as my extra item.

The hood slid over my folded ears, hiding them from view.

I stepped out of the bathroom, and grabbed my book bag, empty for now, except for a couple binders and a sketchbook.

"What time is it?" I ask, slipping on my Mary Janes that still have that 'new shoe smell'.

"Time to go," Christina replied, not helping me at all, so I checked my alarm clock, 6:45 stared back at me.

"Perfect timing," I muttered to myself. With that, we hang our bags over our shoulders, and walked to the cafeteria.

 **So how was the chapter? Always looking for some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, and of course people telling me they like my story never hurts either ;)**

 **Crier à mes partisans en France!**

 **Anyway, hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Stay Dauntless,**

 **~Cat**


	4. Chapter 4

**So… The end of school has been crazy, and I only now got the chance to update, sorry about that.**

 **But, here's the update.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to Veronica Roth, I just own my ideas.**

 **Enjoy!**

Tris POV

The cafeteria never ceased to amaze me, even now, when I had been seeing it for a week. The large hall reminded me of Hogwarts, with the large table at the front, for the teachers, and then five long tables running down the room, with banners of the Factions hanging above them. Christina and I made our way to the table covered by Dauntless flames, and took a spot beside our group. I sat between Four and a random student, while Christina went to the other side of the table, next to Will.

"Hey," Four murmured. It took me a second, but I looked up, and by the fact that he was looking at me, I would assume that hello was directed to me.

"Good morning," I replied, still a bit shaky to be talking to him. Whenever I do I feel like I'm about to fall. Or turn to liquid. Or burst into flame. I reached up to scratch my ear, trying to hide the fact that my fox sense is tingling. My ear is twitching, and my tail is flicking, wanting to wrap around the blue eyed boy beside me and never let go.

"Excited to start school," Four asked as he bit into a piece of bacon.

"I suppose," I replied. "One thing I'm not looking forward to is first period Algebra!"

Four chuckled, "I know right. Who can handle math at eight o'clock in the morning?"

"My brother," I responded. "He lives for school."

"Is he here too?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's in Erudite," I respond. Wow, I think this is the longest conversation I have ever had with Four. Actually, I think this is the longest conversation I've ever seen Four have with anyone. I have to say, it is making all my senses tingle and I feel more alive around him than I ever have around anyone else.

"Ah, that's cool," he said. With that, our conversation ceased, but my tail never stopped twitching, and at one point he reached over me to grab the orange juice, and I was going for it as well, and our hands brushed. It was only a second, but I felt static shoot up my arm, like I was electrocuted.

Finally, when the clock at the front of the room read 7:45, Christina and I stood up, bidding farewell to our friends, and walked out of the cafeteria to our next class.

The actual school building was big, and made entirely of brick. It was old, and one side had ivy growing up it, which made it look like a green waterfall. All the five factions shared classes, so you would get Erudite smart mouths in the same room as rowdy Dauntless – not a good idea.

The eight of us had the same class, and by the time the other six people were here, Christina had occupied the back middle desk. Two people to a desk, with four rows facing the teacher's desk. Zeke and Four took the desk to our right, with Shauna and Marlene on their right, while Uriah and Will came to a stop in the desk on our other side. After getting settled in, the bell rang, and the teacher, whose name I now can't remember, stood up from his desk to greet his class.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Stun, and I will be your Algebra teacher this year. I am going to pass out textbooks and notebooks, and then we will begin the class."

With that, the books are given out, and Mr. Stun goes into a long and frightfully boring lecture about God knows what.

Basically, there were a couple Erudites at the front, with their books out and eyes and ears on the teacher. Then, there's the Candor, who are kind of listening, because if they get into trouble they can't lie their way out of it. Then, there's the Amity, who are listening because you should always listen to people, it's an act of kindness. After that is the Abnegation, who are being incredibly selfless in listening to the boring lecture because someone is talking and so you must be polite. And finally, the dauntless. Feet on the tables, shirts untucked, and books sitting untouched on desks. Most of us are passing notes, mostly between table-mates, but also the occasional one between tables. Or, even more rare, were notes thrown across the room, typically in the form of paper airplanes.

For instance, Christina and I are currently having a conversation that's gone a little bit like this…

 **But Tris… you totally like him!**

 _But Christina… You totally like Will!_

 **How did you know…?**

 _It's written all over your face my friend._

And so on. Until, Christina quickly hides the note, and Mr. Stun moves his way to the back of the room.

"Untucked shirts, feet on the table, PASSING NOTES!?" His face goes a blotchy reddish purple colour, like he's about to explode. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS?" Uriah rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me, _sir_ , but I'm sorry to say we have no idea what you're talking about."

"Nice try, Mr. Pedrad. Detention, Saturday, with me, at ten o'clock in the morning. Do not be late." The eight of us groaned. First class, and detention already?

After that, the class went smoothly, and we all headed for English.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Make sure to tell me what you thought in a review!**

 **Stay Dauntless,**

 **~Cat**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my amazing readers! Sorry for the wait (again), I've been enjoying the nice weather and hanging out with the fam (ew forget I ever said that, it was so gross).

ANYWAYS! I am about to be leaving for another few days, but I figured I should probably put up the new chapter.

Disclaimer: All rights go to Veronica Roth, all I own is my ideas. :)

Hope you like it and happy reading!

Tris POV

English passed, although the Dauntless didn't do anything more – unless you count passing notes – and after P.E., I found myself getting ready for art.

"Ugh, I can't believe we got homework on the first day," Zeke exclaimed. I snorted.

"I can. It's really not that surprising."

"Whatever," Zeke muttered. "I was hoping to just be able to hang out during the Homework Break, but now I might actually have to do homework. My mom said if I have to go to summer school again, she'll send me to Military school."

"I, on the other hand, do not have that problem, because I keep a 3.5 GPA," I grinned.

"You should be in Erudite," Shauna replied, picking at her fingernails. I just shrugged.

"My brother is the perfect child," I responded. "4.0 GPA, never skips class, always sucking up to people. I, on the other hand, am the rebellious one." I smirked. My tattoos prove my reasoning to get into Dauntless, although none of my friends know about them.

"Rebellious one, you say?" Zeke grins. "That sounds fun. Tell me more," I just wink in response.

"Never," I whisper, before cackling and rushing to Art.

Unfortunately, none of my friends have art, they all chose the other option, which was the other P.E. class. I, on the other hand, barely wanted one P.E. class, let alone two. I love being active, but the gym strip is a very large problem. I'll have to ask my mom if she can get me out of that one…

So, walking into the art room, I was alone. I grabbed the seat at the farthest point at the back of the room, and observed the other students as I got out my sketchbook from my book bag.

Art is definitely my strong suit. My tattoos, of which I have two, I designed. I'm working on another one, to go on my ankle.

As Vulpella is Latin, literally translating to Fox Girl, I have a strange connection to the language. That's why my next tattoo will be _Veni, Vidi, Vici,_ meaning _'I came, I saw, I conquered'_. It's going to go from the heel of my right foot around to the outside and end at about the centre of the side of my foot.

The first tattoo I ever got was on my left inner arm, just below my elbow. Two green fox eyes, just like my mother's.

My second was song lyrics, from Taylor Swift's 'Ours'. 'Don't you worry your pretty little mind, People throw rocks at things that shine…' It runs from the small of my back all the way around my right hip to my belly button.

With that thought in mind, I was brought into a flashback.

 _I was sitting in my backyard, tail curled around to my lap, my ears alert for the sounds of someone pulling into the front of the house._

 _Robert Black was coming over today, this first Saturday in August. The beginning of Grade 9 was quickly approaching, which means my ten year best-friend-iversary is coming too, because it's the same day. So, I was taking a leap of faith._

 _I was going to show him who she really was._

 _But then… Something happened._

 _I was so lost in thought my fox senses didn't pick up on the beat up blue pick-up truck entering the driveway, the door slamming, and then the sound of heavy footsteps on the side porch. Then, they stop._

" _What the fuck!" A voice exclaimed. Oh shit. Oh no. This was not what I had in mind._

" _Robert! I can explain!"_

" _Save it," he replied. "I don't need your stupid explanations." With that, he turned around, and walked away. But not before picking up a handful of gravel rocks from the driveway, and chucking them at me with full force. They got in my ears, stinging my cheeks and arms as they landed. I couldn't do anything, I was frozen. Paralyzed in shock until my mom got home. She found me, sitting on the front porch, with silent tears streaming down my face. She took me into her arms, and I explained everything. Then, she said to me: "Beatrice, wipe off your tears, and wear your ears with pride." I was a bit Taylor Swift fan at the time, and still am, but, as she knew this, she smiled. "Don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine."_

 _I knew then, that I shine. I'm special. He was jealous._

I decided I would focus less on tattoos, and more on just art. So, when the teacher said our first assignment was to either draw something that showed our essence or a memory, I knew what I wanted to do.

I started out with pencil, the outline of a fourteen year old boy. Once I like it, I get a thin paint brush and some water colour paints. I start by going over my outline with the end of the paint brush, making an indent on the page. Then I actually use the paintbrush as a paint brush. I start with before the incident. Oranges, yellows, pinks. Happy. I paint brush stroke after brush stroke of them all over the page. Then I go to during. Blues, purples. Sad. I go in between lines of happy, until there are only a few spaces left. Those are filled with black, grey. After. I go over the indent again, and make it more prominent. Then, I fill the indent with red. Anger.

Before long, I had finished the last stroke. I looked up, and realized the other students in the class were gathered around the door, bags and binders in hand, waiting for the bell to ring.

I carefully pulled the page out of my sketchbook, and put it on the drying rack, before cleaning off my desk, and joining the rest of my classmates at the door.

BRRRIIIIIING!

With that, the halls erupted into noise. Classroom doors opened, lockers were opened and slammed noisily. It was obvious who was in what faction as I walked down the hall to my locker. Amity tended to flow in groups. Black blazer with the yellow Amity tree emblem, light red pleated skirt, yellow blouse and tights, and black Mary Janes for the girls, and the same blazer with a yellow dress shirt, light red dress pants and black shoes for boys.

Meanwhile, Abnegation tended to stick by themselves. Black blazer with the grey shaking hands emblem, light grey shirts, dark grey pants or skirts, depending on gender, and black shoes.

Then, Candor. Black blazer adorned with the Candor emblem, white shirt, black bottoms, black tights as well for girls, and either white or black shoes. They varied in numbers. They were never alone, but their groups were loud, not reckless loud like the Dauntless, but an I'm-arguing-with-you loud.

Lastly, Erudite. The same black blazer worn by the rest of the school, with a blue eye emblem, the symbol of Erudite. Their shirts were light blue, bottoms dark of the same colour. Tights for girls were black, and black shoes for all. They also all wore glasses, whether they needed them or not. The frames were either blue or black, with varying shades of blue. They stayed in small groups of three or four, and were typically carrying various books, and comparing amongst themselves.

When I got to my locker, a black one with a red lock, to show what faction it was owned by, I opened it, and grabbed my stuff for my last three classes – social studies, science, and French – before closing it again and walking to the cafeteria. Lunch was finally here.

None of the teacher's chairs were occupied, but most of the five factions' tables were full. I walked along through the space between the Dauntless and Candor tables, looking along the Dauntless one for my new friends.

However, I knew I didn't need to look. About a minute into my walk, my tail began to twitch. My right ear began flicking in its position under my ear, and I reached up to scratch it.

I had found them.

Well, I had found Four. He was sitting next to a random other member of Dauntless, with an empty chair on his other side. Across from him was Zeke, then Shauna. Next to Shauna was Will, and across from Will was Marlene. Then, Uriah and Christina sat down next to their 'significant others' (or soon to be, in Christina's case.)

I took the open seat between Four and Marlene, and pulled some food onto my plate. It was kind of hard to focus on the nourishment in front of me, however, as all my fox senses were tingling between the boy next to me and me.

Three inches.

There were three inches, two blazers, and two shirts separating our bare skin.

It was then that I decided I really needed to talk to my mom. She would be able to help me through this. It was taking all my self-control not to let my tail slip out from under my skirt and wrap around his waist.

"-class?" I snapped out of my thoughts to hear the last of Christina's sentence. It was obvious she had been talking to me, as all of the group were now focusing their gaze on me.

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked, embarrassed.

"I was just asking how your class was," Christina smiled.

"Oh, it was pretty good." I trailed off, before adding on at the end, "How about you guys?"

Before Christina could answer my question, Zeke answered for her. "It was great!" He exclaimed. "We got to start with kickboxi-"

"Oh come off it Zeke, Four totally kicked your ass!" Uriah was laughing as he interrupted his brother, and got a smack upside the head from Marlene for his comment.

"That's irrelevant!" Zeke exclaimed, indignant. "Right Four?"

"I am staying out of this," Four muttered, not looking up from his plate.

His sad demeanor changed my laughing face to one of worry in less than a second.

I set my fork on my plate, and ignored the two arguing brothers as I gazed at Four.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

A slight smile graced his face, which made me smile slightly.

"Okay has no meaning. But I'm alright if that's what you're looking for." I chuckled slightly, and tried not to put my hand on his shoulder. I knew the contact would comfort me, and my nerves, but I didn't know if it would help him, so I decided against it.

"Alright."

Be sure to tell me what you think!

Stay Dauntless,

~Cat


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas. Everything else is credited to the lovely Veronica Roth.**

Tris POV

"FREEDOM!" Zeke yelled as the bell rang signalling the beginning of Homework Break for Friday.

"You are such an idiot. It's only been a week," Shauna laughed as she passed her boyfriend, binder and bag in hand, followed by Marlene, Christina, and then me.

"Dammit!" Uriah groaned. "I can't believe it's only been a week!"

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to party!" Christina exclaimed, laughing as she pushed passed a couple of Amity girls who were also exiting the French classroom.

"I don't know about you guys," I imitated Christina, "But I have piles of homework."

"You are no fun," Christina pouted.

"We need to at least go to Homework Break," Marlene reasoned. "Maybe we can play some Truth or Dare tomorrow if we do some homework first." Christina squealed, and then rushed to the library.

A large old brick building, much like the school, one minute away from the school's main entrance. A domed roof, clear glass, that hasn't been maintained very well so it's cloudy and cracked, with vines crawling across it.

"What is this place," Uriah asked as we approached the large oak double doors.

"This," Marlene laughed and talked slower to her boyfriend, as if he was a toddler. "Is a _library_."

"We have one of those?" He exclaimed in surprised. Nobody responded, instead everyone just shook their heads laughing.

Zeke and Four each opened a door, and the rest of us filed in to the building. There were no electric lights, the only light coming into the quiet place was from the large glass dome roof and light coming from gas lanterns at each table.

Floor to ceiling bookshelves, tables littered the room. Periodically there would be a large pile of books haphazardly put into a pile on the floor, or on a table. The piles on the table tended to have a student in blue next to it.

We were the only people in black in the place. When we entered, the librarian looked up. She saw what we were wearing, and got a guarded look in her eyes, like she was waiting for us to wreak havoc.

As we passed, I smiled shyly at her, trying to break the ice, but her eyes just narrowed, so I looked away and walked quick again.

We got to the very back of the library, to the only table that had empty seats. It was occupied by two people already. An Erudite and an Abnegation.

"There are no tables!" Christina exclaimed.

"Can we go now then?" Uriah asked, hopeful.

Zeke, on the other hand, had a different idea. He walked up to the two students at the table in front of us, walked around to the other side, and leaned on the table.

"Scram," he said with a smirk. The Abnegation, a girl with her pretty blonde hair tied in a knot on the back of her head, stood up right away, pulling the Erudite boy to his feet beside her. The girl turned around, and began to walk briskly away, much to the unhappiness of the boy, who called,

"Susan wait!" After turning around.

"Caleb?" I asked, surprised.

"Beatrice?" He replied, looking at my appearance. "What are you doing with these people?"

"They're my friends, Caleb. And it's Tris. My name is Tris."

"Hey Beatrice," Uriah mocked, earning him a punch in the gut.

"Thanks Four," I grinned at him, and he smiled back at me from his position holding Uriah in a headlock.

My tail twitched. I really need to talk to my mom.

"Caleb, these are my friends. Four, Uriah, Zeke, Will, Christina, Marlene, and Shauna." I gestured to each person as I named them. Then I said, "Guys, this is my brother, Caleb."

"He's the 4.0 GPA one right?" Zeke asked, from his position sitting on the table.

"Yes, I am," Caleb replied. "I'll see you later Beatrice." With that, he left, following in the same direction of Susan.

"Well, let's get studying."

"Yeah, let's get studying." Uriah paused for a second, as if judging his chances of survival. " _Beatrice_."

"I am so done!" Christina exclaimed as we entered our dorm.

"Done with what?" I asked, collapsing on the black beanbag chair. Shauna and Marlene followed me into the room. Shauna carefully sat down on the red beanbag chair, and Marlene sat, legs crossed, on my bed. Christina, on the other hand, dramatically fell onto her bed, arms splayed, short hair falling in her face.

"Boys." Her voice was muffled by her arm, which she slung over her face.

"Anyone in particular," Marlene winked, causing Shauna to laugh a little.

Christina on the other hand, didn't laugh. Instead she glared with all her might in our direction.

"You already know the answer to that," she grumbled. All three of us burst into giggles.

"Will and Christina sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Shauna Marlene and I yelled at the top of our lungs.

"Could you guys yell ANY LOUDER?" Christina exclaimed, in obvious frustration. "I don't think my mom heard you. In Paris!"

"What happened," I asked once I finished laughing with the other girls.

"He's just so…" Christina trailed off.

"Oblivious?" Shauna asked.

"Yes!" Christina exclaimed.

"All boys are," Marlene laughed. Then, she looked at me slyly. "Of course, some girls are too…"

I rolled my eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Al?" Shauna said, at the same time as Marlene said "Peter", and Christina said "Four". I must admit, my tail twitched a bit at that last one.

"They all can't keep their eyes off you," Shauna laughed. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks.

"I doubt that, I'm not that great," I muttered.

"Are you kidding? You are so pretty!" Marlene exclaimed.

"Whatever," I muttered. "Don't we have like a party to go to or something?"

Christina grinned.

Oh god. Why did I bring that up…?

"Christina, I don't know about this…" I groaned as I looked in the mirror. Looking back at me was a girl, with nicely curled blonde hair, and winged eyeliner. Her black A-line skirt was covering black leggings, and on her feet were thigh high two inch heels. Her dark red crop top was lace at the back, and over all of it she was wearing her school cape, which went to the floor. Thank god.

"Come out and show me," Christina said from behind the door. I could hear the smile in her voice. I turned the doorknob, and entered the room.

"You. Look. AMAZING!" She jumped off the chair she was sitting on, and grinned at me. We were almost at eye level, although she was still a bit taller just because of the heels she was wearing.

"Whatever," I muttered, looking down at my leather clad feet. "Let's go."

When we got to the end of the boys' hallway, we could already hear the loud music. Pop, rap, whatever, but no matter what it was, had a heavy bass drum and a screeching guitar solo.

When Christina opened the door she was greeted with a wall of people dancing. The single room was way too small for the number of occupants, and Christina and I fought through the crowd to find a familiar face. Somewhere along the way I lost her, but when I finally got to an unoccupied space, I was cornered by someone who smelled faintly of sage and lemongrass.

Al.

"Hey Tris," he smiled as he approached. He had a bit of a baby face, and the memory of Shauna saying he liked me flashed through my mind as I replied.

"Hey Al, how're you finding the party?"

"It's okay." He paused, and seemed to by trying to find his next words. "Did you just get here? I was looking for you earlier and couldn't find you."

He was looking for me? I'm not sure how to feel about that. Maybe Shauna was right…

Or maybe he's a creepy stalker.

"Yeah, Christina and I arrived a couple minutes ago."

"Oh," He replied. I nodded, and looked around. I was trying to find an escape route, but so far I hadn't seen anyone else I recognised.

He sat down beside me, and his hand brushed my knee as he descended.

"Whose bed is this?" He gestured to our current seat.

"Four's," I replied. "When I came in, I needed to sit down. Figured he wouldn't mind."

"Four?" Al looked a bit scared. "Are you guys, like… dating or something?" He seemed hesitant as if unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"No," I replied. I couldn't help but add _unfortunately_ in my head, but I wasn't exactly about to voice my thoughts on Four to a virtual stranger.

Al obviously perked up at the statement, and a small smile crossed his face. I held back an eye roll. He wasn't doing a good job of hiding his crush on me, but I refrained from saying anything.

"TRISSY!" A loud voice exclaimed into my ear. I turned to face the direction of the noise, and found Zeke. He was grinning, and he plopped down beside me, bouncing the bed. "Oh, hey Al. Didn't see you there." His happy face turned to one of confusion when he saw the other boy.

Al frowned a bit, and shrugged. "Hey Zeke," he replied.

"I was about to start T or D," Zeke grinned at me. I nodded my consent. He looked over at Al, his discomfort obvious. "Would you like to come too," he managed to choke out.

Al hesitated. "Who's going to be there?" He asked.

"Me, Tris, Uriah, Will, Four, Marlene…" Zeke continued to list off all of our friends, much to Al's obvious displeasure. But, he decided and his decision was not what I wanted it to be.

"Sure," he replied. "Sounds like fun."

I turned around quickly, and made my way over to where the rest of the gang was sitting, grabbing a seat quickly between Four and Will, so I wouldn't have to sit next to Al. Instead, he got a spot across the circle from me, next to Shauna and Uriah.

"What rules are we playing?" Marlene asked.

"The strip rules," Zeke replied with an evil looking grin.

Wait what?

That means… That means I pretty much have to answer everything.

 **A/N: I am SO SO SO sorry for the huge wait! I hope you liked this chapter. It took me a while to write that's for sure. Grade 11 is kicking my butt.**

 **Stay Dauntless,**

 **~Cat**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow. It's been way too long. Grade 11 really kicked my ass, but it's the summer now and I'm hoping to get back into writing and . And, hopefully y'all still want to read what I'm writing.**

 **I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter, even if it took me way too long to write, so I hope you enjoy reading it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any other work of literature or pop culture mentioned in this story. The only thing I own is my idea.**

TRIS POV

We had all been playing Truth or Dare for about an hour and a half, and so far I had been lucky. I had only been asked once, and the question, asked by Marlene, was 'Why did you decide to come to this school,' to which I replied, 'my parents went here and decided Caleb and I should too.' So, easy question.

Everyone else, on the other hand, hadn't been so lucky, which kind of making me wonder if they were taking it easy on me because I hadn't known them for very long. Christina was sitting (on Will's lap because of an excellent dare on Shauna's part) in pants and a bra, Marlene and Shauna were in leggings and tank tops because their shirts and skirts had been taken off, and all the boys had removed their shirts.

I could feel Al's gaze on me as I was turned to look at Four as he laughed at Zeke drinking OJ after brushing his teeth. By Uriah's expression, he was going to barf any second, which made me very glad I was not seated next to him.

Al was beginning to make me feel incredibly uncomfortable. He was now shirtless, and constantly staring at me, no matter what was going on around us. It was bordering on stalker-level creepy. I resisted the urge to move a little closer to Four, and instead completely focused on my friends around me.

Will was definitely enjoying having a shirtless Christina on his lap, that much was evident from how his hands were resting on her hips. However, Christina didn't seem to mind as she was leaning back on his bare chest, and one of her hands was resting on his leg.

I leaned over to Four, and put my hand on his shoulder. "Christina and Will are looking pretty chummy, aren't they," I whispered in his ear. Being so close to him made my tail twitch, and I was glad I was sitting because my legs felt weak, like jelly. He looked over at them, and then turned to me and chuckled, a deep, throaty sound that made me smile.

"How much do you want to bet they'll get together by the end of the weekend?"

"Considering it's only Friday, I don't want a bet because I totally agree," I replied with a laugh.

"Hey hey, what are you two whispering about over there?" Shauna laughed from her seat next to Zeke. I blushed, and quickly moved away from Four, but quickly missed the contact of his arm under her hand.

I then made the mistake of looking across the circle at Al. Steam may as well have been coming out of his ears for how mad he looked. He was glaring daggers at Four, and his face was red, and his hands were tight in fists.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," I smiled at Shauna, before turning back to Uriah, who was attempting to get the last of the orange juice down. When he finally finished it, he shook his head, dropped the cup, which was luckily plastic so it didn't break, and made a very loud noise of disgust.

"Well, I'm never doing that ever again," he smacked his lips together in distaste. "Whose going next?"

"Actually, it's getting really late. We should probably go," I turned to Christina as I stood up. "Tomorrow might be Saturday, but curfew is still midnight, and…" I pointed to the clock on the bedside table that read **11:55** in bright, blaring orange.

"Oh wow, is it already that late?" Christina seemed genuinely surprised as she reached for her shirt and began to get ready to head back to the dorm. I stood up with her, and reached up to fix my hood.

"I guess the rest of us should probably head out too," Marlene stood up as well, and helped Uriah up, because she was sitting next to him.

"When are we meeting tomorrow," Shauna asked, pulling out of Zeke's embrace to stand up next to Marlene.

"Why don't we just meet at breakfast, we're all going to be there anyway so it would be the easiest thing to do," Will said as he stood up next to Christina.

"Sounds good," Zeke replied from where he was still sitting on the floor.

"See you all later!" I walked out the door behind Christina, and as we walked down the hall in comfortable silence, I realized I could hear footsteps behind me. I quickened my pace, and Christina did as well. When we got to the turn in the hallway, I turned around to see who was following us, but soon realized I didn't have to.

Sage and lemongrass. It was Al.

I sighed, and rolled my eyes. Without turning around or stopping I said, "Hello Al."

He caught up to us, and I could see Christina slowing her steps to fall behind us, much to my disappointment.

"Hey Tris, I wanted to know if I could talk to you really quick?" He wouldn't look me right in the eye because he was so nervous, and he was wringing his hands as he spoke.

"Sure, I guess," I responded, looking over at Christina with a begging look, pleading with my eyes for her to not leave me alone with him. Unfortunately, she either didn't get it or didn't care, as she sped up to leave me and Al behind.

"I'll see you back at the dorm Tris, the door will be unlocked for you." I glared at her receding figure as she walked away, before turning to the lumbering boy beside me.

"I just wanted to thank you for letting me crash the hang out with your friends today, it was really fun."

I smiled awkwardly, unsure of what to say considering it wasn't really me to invite him in the first place.

"Is that all," I asked, trying to quicken my pace to get out of the awkward situation.

"Um, I'm also really excited to hang out with you all again tomorrow, I'm really looking forward to it. Thank you for bringing me into your group."

Wait, what was he talking about hanging out tomorrow? I didn't think he was invited to that…

Shit. He was there when we made the plans, how could we have forgotten about that.

"Oh, yeah, no problem," I managed to choke out, before turning the corner into the hallway with my dorm. I finally got to the door, and turned to the boy. "See you tomorrow I guess."

I quickly shut the door behind me, and turned to glare at my roommate.

"I can't believe you left me alone with him! That was so awkward, and he now thinks he's part of our group or something!"

"What are you talking about," Christina laughed as she wiped the makeup wipe across her red lips.

"He was there today, when we were making plans! He was so quiet no one noticed him, but he thinks he's invited!" I threw myself down on my bed, but quickly realized my ears were likely showing and rushed to fix them. Luckily, Christina seemed to be oblivious to all that, as she was continuing to wipe the concealer and foundation off her cheeks.

"Oh shit, how did none of us notice that?" She laughed, and then paused for a second, as if in thought. "Tris, is it really a bad thing though? I mean he's totally into you, so why not have a little fun with it? Who knows, maybe it would make Four jealous?" She added a little wink to the end, laughing at me in the reflection of the mirror.

"I do not like Four. We're just friends and besides I've only known him for a few days."

"Oh whatever, he totally likes you. Just see what happens!" Christina finally finished up in the bathroom, so I knew it was my turn to get ready. I took my pajamas and my sleeping hat into the bathroom and closed the door. It felt good, relaxing almost, to just go through a routine. Makeup remover, cleanser, acne wash, moisturizer. She pulled on her pajamas and made sure her hat wasn't going to fall off, before returning to the main room.

Christina was already asleep, splayed out on top of the blankets. Based on her awkward position, she had likely tried to stay up to talk more, but had fallen asleep before I got back out.

I pulled back my covers and curled under them, happy to be in a cozy bed once more, and before long I was in a dream world just like Christina.

 **So, what did you all think? Shoot me a PM or a review and tell me what you think. Suggestions are always welcome, so I hope you'll give me some constructive criticism on how I can improve for future chapters.**

 **Stay Dauntless,**

 **~Cat**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Readers! I really hope you like this new chapter! Don't expect another chapter next week, because I'm away and won't have access to the internet. I'll try to do it again, on the first week of August.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own characters, I only own my ideas.**

Tris POV

I woke up to the water running in the bathroom and faint music from the girls across the hall. I turned on my phone, which read seven thirty, meaning I was awake an hour before I needed to be. I unplugged my phone from the wall and unlocked it, hoping to catch up on what was happening on Social Media.

I browsed the Snapchat articles about 'which Kardashian are you' and 'what does your sign say about your sex life'. It all made me feel sick. People were dying all over the place, wars and terrorism were changing our world for the worse, and yet there were people taking pictures of puppies and writing the caption 'when your day gets tough, think of me and it'll all be better'.

Maybe it was the lack of sleep or just mood swings from having the lovely 'Aunt Flo' in town, but I couldn't take looking at that little screen anymore. I was feeling mad, and sad, and a million other emotions I couldn't name. So, I decided that from then on, I would wake up just a little early every morning and write down what I was thankful for. Then, I would pray.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not religious. I disagree with a lot of what the Bible says, but I do believe in God. I believe in a higher power, someone that's up there, someone who never leaves. Someone who has a plan.

So, I got out a notebook. It was a pretty one my brother had bought me, and it was empty because it was so beautiful I didn't want to mess it up by making it into something stupid. The front was a beautiful dark purple colour, and it had 'Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die today,' written on it in white cursive. I loved that quote from James Dean, and thought about it often, so when Caleb saw the notebook in an airport bookstore, he couldn't resist getting it for me.

I opened to the first page, wrote down the date, and then wrote down 'New Friends' on the line beneath it. The page looked empty, so I drew a little doodle of the gang, and even added a little colour to our faces. I then sat down the notebook, closed my eyes, and hesitantly reached out to whoever was out there. Just thanking him for all the amazing people in my life, and asking for guidance for what to do about Al. When I was done, I just sat in silence for a few minutes, with my eyes closed, just focusing on my breathing and trying to push away all the stress of a new school.

I was broken out of my reverie by Christina, who had finished in the bathroom and was working on her makeup in the bathroom.

"What do you think," she asked, looking at me in the mirror. "Does my acne look like it's clearing up? Be honest."

I slowly pushed myself off my bed and walked over to her, to get a better look. "It's better than mine, that's for sure," I responded with a laugh. It was common knowledge I didn't really like my face, I thought it was too red and splotchy, and last time I checked, acne wasn't number one on the list of attractive qualities in a girl.

"I can't believe we have to deal with things like this," she groaned as she rubbed primer on her cheeks. "I bet Lauren and her posse don't have to deal with acne and red splotches."

Lauren was the resident bitch at school, her and her 'friends' were in Dauntless like us. They thought they were all that, and as if that wasn't bad enough, everyone else thought that too.

"No, she just has to deal with hiding her devil's horns," I replied with a laugh, as I closed the door to the bathroom so I could change.

"Good one," Christina responded with a laugh. "Seriously though, I'm so glad we got a room with a full counter. Last year I didn't, and although my roommate didn't really use any of the space because she didn't wear makeup or anything, between the two of us we need all the space we can get."

I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see through the door, but I knew she was totally right. We both had full routines for morning and night, plus makeup and other odds and ends.

"Since we're up earlier than we need to, do you want to organize a bit before we go down to breakfast?" I paused for a second as I pulled my vest over my head. It was a weekend and yet we still had to wear uniforms.

"Yeah sure, that's probably a good idea. You can come in here when you're done out there, I'm decent," Christina responded through the door. Before I could respond, the sound of a hairdryer started, ending any conversation. I finished getting ready, and made sure my tail was wrapped around my waist and my ears were covered by a hat before opening the bathroom door and going to the sink. The countertop was so covered in our crap you couldn't see the marble, so I started by moving all Christina's stuff to the left of the sink and all my stuff to the right.

"How did all of our stuff spread out this much," I muttered to myself as I grabbed three plastic cups from under the sink and set them on the counter, one in the middle and then one in each back corner. I put our toothbrushes in the middle one, and then put her makeup brushes in her cup and mine in mine, respectively. I made sure the bristles were up, and that the ends weren't touching so they wouldn't be contaminated.

I left the rest of her makeup alone, Christina could arrange that herself, and turned to the rest of my things. I arranged my lipsticks and glosses in a row by the mirror, making sure the side that showed the colour was facing me so I would know which one was which. I arranged my primer, foundation, and concealer in a line in front of the lipstick, and arranged my different concealers by which one I was most likely to need daily.

I put my tweezers and my eyelash curler at the back, next to my mascara, because I didn't want them to get wet.

I had one drawer, so I put my skincare products in it. My face masks all piled on top of each other at the back, and then laid out my normal routine based on when I would need it. My two moisturizers, the night one and the day one, went in, and then the cleanser and acne wash. Finally, I put in my makeup remover wipes.

Finally, Christina finished drying her hair, and moved out to the other room to straighten her hair. It was a routine we had solidified, because she knew I liked to get ready in the bathroom alone. She thought it was just because I was self conscious, but the real reason was the ears.

I went through my morning makeup routine, and when I was done I exited the bathroom and sat back down on my bed. Christina was on hers, staring at her phone. She was probably going through social media.

"What time is it," I asked, looking over at her.

"Eight thirty. We still have an hour before breakfast starts, what do you want to do?" She wasn't looking up from her phone, but now she was typing, so she was likely in a text conversation with someone.

"I dunno…" I trailed off and stared at the wall. "Who are you texting?"

"No one!" Christina's reply was too quick, and the way her face flamed told me she was texting Will.

"Tell Will I say hello, okay?" I laughed, and rolled off the bed.

Bad idea. I rolled, but my hat didn't, and Christina gasped when I hit the floor, wincing at the yelling I knew would follow.

"Tris…" She said hesitantly. "What's that on your head?"

I sighed, and sat up from my automatic crouched position.

"Ears."

"Um… What?" She laughed a little, but it was a nervous laugh, like she didn't know what to do or say. "Why do you have… fuzzy ears?"

"Have you ever heard of a Vulpella?" I asked, hesitantly getting off the floor and sitting on my bed, my hat completely discarded for the time being.

"No, is it some kind of disease?" I laughed shortly, scared to respond. "Not exactly, it's Latin. It means 'fox girl'."

Christina was staring in awe at my ears, and startled a little when one of them twitched.

"Christina. I'm a fox girl."

 **Hope you liked the chapter, make sure to review/follow/PM, and I always love feedback!**

 **Stay Dauntless,**

 **~Cat**


End file.
